


i got that good girl faith (and a tight little skirt)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (clap for the irony of participating in "fake" breeding kink while impregnating your partner), (give it up for divorcee ben), (most of the time), (talking like 20 years +), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Bratty Rey (Star Wars), Breeding, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Pet Names, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy Kink, Ripping Clothes, Size Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, ben solo coming into his own as a dom, ben works from home, huge ben solo, rey is a cock slut, rey is a housewife, short skirts, started as a twitter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: Ben nods to himself as he chews on the inside of his cheek. “What do you remember about it?”Rey plays dumb, “It rained. Uh we ate Olive Garden for some reason-““What about that night?” His probing is getting too specific, too close.  She needs to throw him off.“No clue what happened that night.” She shrugs, and Ben growls. It’s a sound she’s heard before when he’s frustrated on a call or working out but never directed at her.  Sure their sex has been rough but not to the point where he growls like a Rottweiler seeing a bone just out of reach.  Rey opens her mouth, sheepishly stating, “Ben-““Don’t play games, baby-girl.”It’s like she’s a puppet being yanked upright by her strings, throat closing at the nickname he’s never used for her before. The nail is halfway into the coffin.“I know what you said, baby.”Boom. Coffin sealed.  Rey is trapped inside of it with no way out.She stutters, “I don’t know what-“Ben bypasses her obvious anxiety to say,“You want to call me daddy?”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	i got that good girl faith (and a tight little skirt)

**Author's Note:**

> tags are listed above, to be updated as chapters go. keep in mind this is a text-only twitter fic that's been transcribed for here, so it may seem a little clipped in some parts. normal flow that you're used to with me comes back next chapter.

If you told Rey she would bond deeply with a 41-year-old man over Twizzlers, Red Bull, and Marlboro lights to the point where she lives in his house, she would’ve called you insane.

There is nothing insane about Ben Solo, fortunately for her, after a life of unpredictability.

Sure, she’s 21, and she flunked out of college due to being unable to get to class due to poverty, but things seem to finally be going right for once. She’s out of the halfway house, for good it seems.

And Ben, when you’d think he’d care about something like flunking, doesn’t.

He just says the same shit, _“We all make bad mistakes, they shouldn’t define you.”_

Rey doesn’t pay rent. It’s not one of those pervy landlord/renter porno situations, more like _“you shouldn’t have to worry about this so you won’t”_ sort of thing. That feels really good if she can be candid.

It’s not to mention the sex. They started out having sex before he realized what a complete shit show everything had become and been for her, his sexual feelings treading into a territory of care she’s never known before.

So Rey, really, really, doesn’t want to fuck this up.

So she feels like she did when the dreaded “d-word”, that every semi-emotionally damaged girl fears, slips out of her while he’s pounding her from behind.

_Daddy_ is a complex word with a heavy meaning when it comes down to it, and she nearly rips herself off his dick and runs. Instead, his hips just stuttered, as they so often do, before keeping on and keeping silent like he hadn’t heard the transgression. Maybe he didn’t, but it kept Rey awake at night for hours as she contemplates what the fuck she might do if he thinks of her as a freak.

Ben says nothing about it the next day, or the next time they have sex. Rey thinks she’s in the clear, so she gets comfortable again. She eats all the popcorn in the kitchen cabinet, uses his really fancy cologne body wash, and dances to One Direction in the living room.

It’s laundry day today, and Rey still isn’t used to having a washer and dryer in the unit. Sure it's a small stackable that she has to do four loads to complete both of their clothes, it's still a washer and dryer that she didn’t have before.

She’s wearing her last clean skirt. It's a mini one, tight and white and pairing with a crop top that’s probably in the wash already with the whites. And because it’s laundry day and she doesn’t want to get another pair dirty, she’s sans panties beneath. She’s delicate about bending in it, worried it might rip.

Ben works from home, a luxury that she realizes she wants and required when he fucks her into the mattress in the thirty minutes between his meetings. He doesn’t even both getting out of his pants for those, maintaining work attire even from the waist down.

So it’s not shocking when he leaves his office, rolling his sleeves up as she looks back at him. Then she looks back at the laundry and checks the washer one last time (a weird habit), before shutting it. There are two loads left and she starts to separate them, his and hers. She hears him shuffle across the carpet of the two-bedroom apartment (Rey has been snobbishly watching home shows and dreaming of hardwood). She knows for a fact that Ben’s ex-wife got a nice house in the divorce after some unjust snooping.

Ben comes up behind her, leaning to kiss the top of her head. He’s 6’5 and twice her size width-wise almost. He’s got what women lovingly thirst over and call a “dad bod”: quite solid in the stomach but with a layer of protective fat over any defined abs, along with massive biceps. Not to mention his pecs, Rey loves laying her head on top of his pecs at night or just climbing on top of him in general and curling up. She’s a cat, and he’s the nicest tuna meal she’ll ever have.

Rey giggles, “Are you off?”

He replies, “I am. Laundry?”

She nods, smiling. Ben settles a hand on the corner of the washer, gripping and supporting his weight on it. The gesture is so casual she thinks nothing of it.

Until his other hand does the same thing, boxing her in.

She pauses for a moment before she slowly turns to face him.

His eyes reek intensity, making her heart quicken. She strangely has a bad feeling about this.

Ben’s tone is measured and quiet, both very scary things for her for some reason. “Do you remember last Thursday?”

Last Thursday, last Thursday, last Thursday-

_Oh_ , she thinks, _daddy day_. She opens her mouth before just nodding, fear taking over her body.

Ben nods to himself as he chews on the inside of his cheek. “What do you remember about it?”

Rey plays dumb, “It rained. Uh we ate Olive Garden for some reason-“

“What about that night?” His probing is getting too specific, too close. She needs to throw him off.

“No clue what happened that night.” She shrugs, and Ben _growls_. It’s a sound she’s heard before when he’s frustrated on a call or working out but never directed at her. Sure their sex has been rough but not to the point where he growls like a Rottweiler seeing a bone just out of reach. Rey opens her mouth, sheepishly stating, “Ben-“

“Don’t play games, baby-girl.”

It’s like she’s a puppet being yanked upright by her strings, throat closing at the nickname he’s never used for her before. The nail is halfway into the coffin.

“I know what you said, baby.”

Boom. Coffin sealed. Rey is trapped inside of it with no way out.

She stutters, “I don’t know what-“

Ben bypasses her obvious anxiety to say, “You want to call me daddy?”

Chernobyl could literally meltdown in their living room right now and she’d be fine with it. “I-I-I-“

“You don’t get what you want unless you ask for it. You know this. When have I never given you something you want?”

Does Rey even want to put him through that? He doesn’t really seem like he wants to be daddy, even though he’s meant for it.

Rey blurts, “I don’t know how to ask because it’s not something you want. I mean why would it be-“

Ben suddenly grabs her wrist, yanking it to the left of his crotch. There’s a large bulge in the fabric she didn’t notice before, and he manually rubs her hand up and down on it with a tender and loving stroke game that rivals her own. Ben asks, “You want to say that again? Or...”

Oh god. What has she gotten herself into? Her belly tosses and turns, and her hands tremble as she still strokes him and he steps closer to her, pushing her up against the washer. “Give daddy a kiss. Come on.”

Her body says yes before her brain, lips pressing into his and parting immediately to offer her mouth on a silver platter to his own. Ben kisses like she’s helium and he’s a college student bored in a balloon shop.

Kissing boys is much different than men, that much is clear as he knots his hand in the back of her tiny, thin tank top. She still rubs along his cock, eyes shut as he tugs on her lower lip with his teeth.

Then he pulls away, Rey wiping her lips as a habit. His index finger comes up near her mouth, pushing her lips apart to insert into her mouth. She wraps her lips around the digit and sucks and swirls her tongue. He watches her with lidded eyes, reaching out with his other hand to pull on the front of her shirt now to bring her even closer to him. He lets go and then grabs her ass, squeezing the cheek through the tiny mini skirt while she continues to suck on his thumb.

Then he shoves his middle right next to it, a third finger bound to make her cheeks bulge. She keeps sucking, letting his fingers fuck her mouth and scrape against the sides of her teeth and inside of her cheeks. His fingers leave with a pop, Rey sucking in to try to keep them there but failing.

The look in his eyes says his patience is wearing thin, along with the diamond-hard cock in his pants that has her legs pressed together tight so nothing can drip down her thighs. Ben leans close to her ear, “Head to bed. I’ll be there in a second.”

She protests, “I want to stay-“

“You know better. So be a good girl and do what I say.” 

Rey _harrumphs_ before she walks past him with a ferocity that only a well-trained brat can display. While she walks, she rips her skirt down her legs and leaves it behind, slamming the bedroom door behind her to signify she doesn’t like this sequestering at all.

Ben moves fast though, ripping open the door and grabbing the back of her tank top before she can even reach the bed. He yanks her hard, her back against his chest, Rey nearly losing her footing. Ben leans down to spit in her ear, “Your first time with me being your daddy and you’re a fucking _brat?_ A fucking brat, Rey?” 

She growls, “Don’t banish me without you.” Then Ben growls too, and she feels something rip. Cloth to be exact, and her tank top has been ripped down the back with his hands. She whirls around as it falls off her front, leaving her naked and exposed to his vision. 

“You-“

“Daddy can do what he wants with the tank tops he buys you, right? You’d say that’s a fair assessment.” 

She cracks, “If you like wasting money.”

“Worth it for you.” 

Rey tries hard not to roll her eyes but they do anyway and Ben glares at her. She offers a sheepish sort of smile, then confessing, “I haven’t done this before-“

“Rey, my ex-wife and I fucked once a month from the beginning of our marriage. I haven’t either.” She eyes him as he cracks his knuckles and starts to unbutton his shirt. 

“But I’ve done the research, watched porn while you snoozed, and I’m semi-confident I can make this a good experience for both of us, you know? Trust me, okay?” The way he’s asking sounds so innocent like he’s just recommending she eat a new cooking dish he’s made for her instead of dicking her down as daddy. 

He then says, “But typically, good girls do what their daddies say. Would you agree with that?” 

She nods, flopping back on the bed and putting her arms behind her head as she surveys him cockily. Ben shrugs off his dress shirt, then undoing his belt with little clinks that make her pussy _twitch_ somehow. Then he rips it through the loops, tosses it aside, and shucks off his pants and briefs in one swoop.

He’s leaking pre-cum, smearing off on the inside of his briefs probably. Rey wants to lick it up, and he lumbers towards the bed before standing at the edge of the mattress and stroking himself. 

“Get on your knees, please.”

She obliges, carefully scooting to the edge of the bed before getting up onto her knees. She doesn’t touch his cock, looking for guidance on how to please him. She knows how, but some days it’s different. Like the one day she put a finger in his ass right before he came, that wasn’t their typical day.

Ben holds his cock like fine porcelain and she leans her head down and licks a fat stripe up the head with a big grin. Then she parts her lips just wide enough for his cock to tuck inside and stay awhile.

He’s massive when hard, and she shouldn’t be so shocked because the rest of him is so big. She wonders what he looked like at her age if he still had the thick torso and big thighs she’s grown to love grabbing while she does this. Ben settles himself on top of her tongue and her lips close. Then she begins to bob her head, carefully and set a leisurely pace she can easily work up from.

Ben is loud during sex, and also filthy-mouthed to the point where Rey wants to toss a bar of soap as a joke. “God your cute little mouth on daddy’s big fucking cock. God damn it.”

Her eyes lid as she looks up and blows him. Ben groans as she draws more into her mouth, slobbering on him. “Bet we won’t even need lube. Your pussy is soaked, baby girl.”

She makes an _mmm_ sound in response, wanting to rile him up. It works, he grabs her hair and forces her to look up. His cock bumps the back of her throat when she does and she gags only once and regains control quickly. “Are you fucking wet? Answer me.”

Rey nods, knowing she gets a first prize medal for placating with a cock already down the hatch. Ben looks mildly impressed, before letting go of her hair and pushing on the back of her head to urge her forward.

She doesn’t mind if she continues, proud to be pleasing him. So proud that her fingers drift between her legs to play with herself, spreading her labia and inserting in the middle digit to push in and out of the ready muscle. She’s the sweet spot right now, arousal leaving little smears on her inner thighs.

The moment is so perfect she could shout to the rooftops but instead, she just continues to be the best baby girl she could be. She wants him to come in her mouth, of course, but coming inside is even more of a want. Ben made sure to provide her with the opportunity to get on birth control, which she gratefully accepted on his dime. She got the copper IUD; sure it makes her periods worse but it’s one of the more effective ones (and an excuse for Ben to care for her for seven days out of the month).

Rey vibrates her lips slightly on top of his cock, and he growls, “Good fucking girl. Good, good, good girl.”

Her brain is abuzz with something identifiable, adoration taking over her eyes and highlighting him in a rosy love gaze. Ben holds her head in place then, starting to fuck her mouth nice and slow, pushing up against the back of her throat and making her teary-eyed and snotty. 

“Hollow your cheeks.” 

She hesitates and he snaps, “You want to be a good girl for daddy? Hollow your fucking cheeks.” 

She does it, his shaft dragging along the smooth muscle as he shudders and groans, increasing his tempo. His cock now breaches her throat and she tries hard not to squirm or take her head off. She just takes it with big puppy dog eyes and her hands rubbing along his thicker hips.

He slows and she inhales sharply through her nose as he pulls out of her mouth, and she’s rubbing along her throat like his cock punctured her voice box. She supposes he’ll just make a Little Mermaid joke, and Ben grabs under her chin and wipes drool mingled with pre-cum away from her swollen lips. “Daddy will take good care of you. I promise.” 

It goes so fast then. He shoves her on her back, forcing her legs to splay out. He shucks her a little bit up the bed, kneeling down near the edge with minimal joint pops today. Ben isn’t that old necessarily, but even Rey’s joints pop when she drops to her knees like timber falling in a forest. 

“Bring your knees up and out like your shoulders.” She guesses at the position, looking like a frog ready to spring. He nods.

“Smart girl. Are you daddy’s smart girl?”

For some reason, her head shakes. 

“Daddy’s dumb slut?” 

She nods and he remarks, “Ah, I like that much more.”

He’s quick about wrapping his biceps around her thighs, crushing into the muscle that’s forming from the daily squats she decided to do when she moved in. They’ve clearly been paying off.

Then his lips press into her pubic bone, her thighs twitch. He’s a little stubbly, not to the point of noticeable on the face but she can still feel it against her baby soft skin. The nice thing about Ben is that he buys her nice body lotion, even if she says the two-dollar kind from the store is fine. It makes her baby-soft everywhere she applies it and smells like vanilla cupcakes. 

Is that too girly? Perhaps, but Rey hasn’t been able to be really feminine besides doing her hair and her eyebrows with a pencil she managed to get from the convenience store she met him at. So the freedom to be a girl is great, Ben cultivating that more than he can process.

His lips drift over her pussy, tongue then flicking out for little kitten licks along her labia. Then he latches his mouth around her, sucking up some of the sheen outside of her lips before licking a fat stripe to collect more wetness on his tongue. “You taste so good. Like honey and flowers.” 

That’s an exaggeration, she knows it, but it still feels kinda nice to hear from him. “Daddy loves how you taste. I can’t get enough.” 

Then he asks, “Can you do me a favor?” 

She looks down at him as she nods, locking chartreuse upon whiskey pupils. “Can you pull your hood back a little and maybe rub if you want? Leaves my fingers free for other...things.” Rey reaches down to the hood over her clearly swollen clitoris, revealing it to him. Ben presses a kiss to it and she shudders, especially when he sucks on it and leaves it with one last kiss before paying more attention to her pussy. 

She rubs her clit in a circle, like spinning on a pair of ice skates to warm up for the Olympics. Ben licks, sucks and fucks with his tongue like it’s the last thing he can do on earth. 

Her finger traces a lazy pattern across her clit as she gets lost in him, never wanting to find her way out of the deep woods.

Her thighs slightly strain but she pushes through, watching his head of dark hair curtain his and her finger’s ministrations. Rey reaches down to push his hair back to watch his shut eyes, and to hear his little hums that make her body tremble.

This man could break her so easily but he’s not, he’s treating her like a prized trophy that just needs a bit of polishing. Her vision is set on the dated popcorn ceiling, something that she honestly could give less of a shit about that interior decorating choice now that she thinks about it.

A slap comes down on her thigh and she moans like a broken toy, eyes whipping back down to him as he digs in deeper and gets messier. Primal instincts blare like Kill Bill sirens. “There you fucking go. Come on.” 

She whispers, “I-I-I-“

“Aw, can sluts talk?”

That loads determination into her veins and she fires off, “Sluts can talk, and I want _more_.” Her voice goes deep, in her chest register that she never uses when it comes to him. She rolls her spine towards his mouth and it works, pressing him deeper and getting his nose to bunt up against her. She fucking loves his nose, loves kissing it when he’s asleep.

“Good girl, use me.” 

Can she use him effectively? Can she utilize Ben Solo as a tool?

He eats her out for a long time, his thumb rubbing up and down her inner thigh and she bites the inside of her cheek as he finally pulls away and licks his lips so lewdly she can hardly stand it. He’s breathing like he ran a marathon and she takes her finger away from her clit to run her hands through her hair and then reaches to grab his obliques when he hovers over her.

“Put a pillow underneath the small of your back. Help daddy out.” She doesn’t mind it at all and shoves two pillows from the bed (they sleep with so many) underneath her spine to support it and lift her hips a little. Ben wipes his hand up her pussy, collecting wetness to slick his dick with. He succeeds in this strategy surprisingly, stroking himself while watching her. 

Rey springs into action, reaching up to play with her nipples and push her smaller breasts together. Ben looks her breasts over as he pumps his hand, jaw going slightly slack as she tweaks both of her nipples at the same time and makes a little gasping noise while staring up at him. 

That’s when he pounces, pushing her legs a little further apart and then slotting his cock at the apex of her thighs. He bunts the head up against her, the tip teasing and barely pushing in as he rubs it up and down her labia to spread out his precum. He props on one elbow, supporting his weight to hover over her and push the head of his cock into her.

Her body accommodates the stretch beautifully, and he pushes in more as he grabs the side of her hip to use her as an anchor as he sheaths as much as possible. 

Rey loves it the most when it feels like a glove going on.

His pace is slow and easygoing at first, controlling himself. Ben isn’t ever the type to drill in without abandon, not that she’s known. Ben moves like the ocean tide, his fingers digging into her hip bone and making the skin of the area tingle. Her hand drifts to lie on top of his and he looks her in the eye.

Rey whispers, “It feels so good, daddy.” He beams, making his hard mask crack for a moment as his hips speed up and their skin hits together. He pushes on her legs to bend them a little, getting him even deeper as his body hovers over her. Rey wants him to pretty much crush her to him if he could, but she knows that would just be ridiculous to ask for.

Apparently, her face displays something but ecstasy when she has that thought because Ben slows down. “All good, baby girl?”

She bites her lip and asks, “Can we switch positions so I’m on top but you’re doing the work?” She hates being difficult, but she knows she’s going to feel better against his skin. It’s hard to explain why his touch is so necessary for her.

Ben, as usual, accommodates, “Yes. Hold on.”

Then he pulls out, getting off his elbow and flopping onto his back next to her. Rey feels for her clit between her legs as she moves to sink onto him. Whenever she’s set above him, she pushes him inside easily, then slumping forward against his chest and letting his hips snap to thrust in and out of her. 

Continuing the vigorous rubbing of her clit between their bodies, pushing her closer and closer to the drop-off point where her sanity will swirl around the drain with a flourish. 

He pushes her there, to that brink where her brain starts to capsize and only pretty moans can leave her lips like a scratched and skipping record. Ben is grunting and groaning on occasion as well, and his arms wrap around her shoulders and crush her close to hold her in place.

It’s so his cock can slip and slide in and out of her with ease, using her body as a cock sleeve for his own gain. She loves that, wants more of that. She wants to be his and only his alone, she desires to be possessed and cared for like fine china.

Ben captures her attention with, “I’m close.” 

She nods and replies, “Inside please, please-“ 

He hits a certain fleshy spot inside that makes her legs jolt under him and she yelps as warm cum spills inside of her and her own orgasm decides to walk in right behind it. He keeps thrusting to ride out the little extra spurts, and to shove himself deeper inside of her. Then he pulls himself out, wiping himself slightly clean and admiring the mess he made of her down below.

Ben gently rolls her off of him and onto her back, then getting close to her and molding in his body to her. She looks down and at the cum oozing out of her like slime on a Nickelodeon show. Reaching down, she swipes a finger through it.

He asks, “Gonna taste daddy’s cum?”

Rey pops her finger into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the digit, then pulling it out.

His smile sends a billion butterflies flying up her spine, enough to shiver.

“You were a very good girl.” 

They normally don’t talk a ton directly after sex, when they’re still sweaty and gross, so this is a change. She rather likes it, scooting closer.

“You were a good daddy.”

“Can I continue being one?” 

She grins, “I think we can arrange something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've always wanted to continue these guys beyond this point and now i can. leave a comment if you enjoyed this, more chapters to come.
> 
> work title is inspired by ["style" by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cA-HIYymZsI). chapter title is inspired by ["queen of disaster" by lana del rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX1EgcDW_aY)


End file.
